1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a peronal care device and more particularly to an apparatus for shaping hair. The hair shaping apparatus includes hollow, lightweight rollers of varying diameters concentrically arranged and adapted for receiving at one end of each roller an activator unit configured in either a heating or storage orientation.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is well known that hair can be curled by placing hair about a heated roller. One or more rollers are allowed to remain in the hair for a period of time necessary to impart a hair curl. Rollers can be either large or small in diameter depending upon the tightness or looseness of the desired curl. If the roller's diameter is small, then the resulting hair might have tight curls. Conversely, if the roller's diameter is large, then the resulting hair might be straightened or will have larger curls, i.e., will pick up a "wave" shape. Depending upon user requirements, it would be advantageous to incorporate both large and small diameter rollers into a heating apparatus in order for the user to "shape" her or his hair (i.e., straighten hair, wave hair, curl hair, or a combination of the three).
Large diameter rollers can be quite cumbersome. Generally speaking, conventional rollers are typically enclosed at one or both ends of the cylindrical shaped member. A large roller which is enclosed can sometimes be quite heavy and prove painful or uncomfortable once placed in the user's hair. The additional weight can place tension to the scalp and/or damage hair follicles. It is therefore desirable to have large rollers dimensioned to wave the hair without adding undue weight to the roller.
Some rollers are heated by a heating source which must be carried along with the roller. The heating source is not easily portable in, for example, the user's purse. The heating source is usually quite large and is typically packaged in its own carrying case. In an effort to increase portability, it is desirable to have a very small heating source, such as a wall plug adapter.
Often associated with each roller is a clip which attaches to the outer surface of the roller to fix hair about the roller. Some conventional clips are made solely of a metallic substance of circular cross-section. The metallic material, after repeated use, can tarnish or rust. The metallic material can conduct heat from the roller and burn the user's fingers during removal from the carrying case and/or heating source. Additionally, ends of the metallic clip are somewhat pointed and can prick the user's hands or scalp during placement. Many conventional clips appear as a wire bent to a desired configuration to match the outer diameter of the roller. The wire, made of semi-malleable material, can bend from its desired configuration rending it useless for future use. It is therefore desirable to achieve a clip with minimal thermal transconductance. The clip must not have pointed ends in order to minimize danger to the user. After repeated usage, the clip must not be susceptible to bending from its desired configuration.